


А меня ты спас

by Kana_Go



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Джессика сгорела, - Сэм обеими руками заправляет волосы за уши (волосы помнят красные блики пламени и воняют паленым). - Джессика... А меня ты спас.</p>
            </blockquote>





	А меня ты спас

[ ](http://fotki.yandex.ru/users/kanago/view/487513/)

       - Джессика сгорела, - Сэм обеими руками заправляет волосы за уши (волосы помнят красные блики пламени и воняют паленым). - Джессика... А меня ты спас.  

       - А тебя я спас, - Дин открывает багажник и без особой на то нужды перекладывает ножи, мачете и обрезы.  

       Сэм присоединяется к нему: возня с оружием успокаивает.  

       - Спасибо, Дин.  

       - Не за что, Сэмми. Поехали.  

       - Да. Поехали. У нас есть работа.  

       ***  

       Правда, Сэм собирался жить, как все нормальные студенты: лекции, гулянки, девочки - по кругу. А получилось не совсем: лекции, гулянки, девочки - и охота. Охота так въелась ему под кожу, в подкорку - порохом и солью - что он промаялся два года и все в толк взять не мог, чего же ему не хватает. Потом понял: адреналина, той дрожи молодого охотничьего пса, которая нет-нет да пробирает, когда сидишь в засаде в лесу или заброшенном доме. Студенческая жизнь, какой бы насыщенной и непривычной она ни была, не могла дать подсевшему на встряски организму и четверти нужного. Сэм страдал. Он не мог бросить университет ради охоты и, как выяснилось, не мог бросить охоту ради университета. В итоге решил совмещать: в конце концов, если ты - охотник, очень полезно знать свои права и всяческие административные и уголовные хитрости. Пока однокурсники всю неделю обсуждали, куда бы закатиться на уик-энд, он внимательно просматривал газеты и сидел в библиотеке (убедив мисс Дэвис в своей горячей, но вполне невинной любви к оккультизму), потом выбирал дело - не очень серьезное, на день-полтора максимум. Часто еще и на вечеринки успевал, а если кому с особо нежным обонянием и казалось, что от него пахнет (это уже в коже и под кожей, никаким мылом не вымоешь) ружейным маслом, солью и кровью, то...то пить меньше надо, вот что. С отцом и братом он не пересекался, хотя опасался и всегда тщательно изучал окрестности, когда приезжал на дело: не стоит ли где черная Шеви Импала или отцовский Сьерра-Гранде. Он так охотился год и весь год оглядывался, приглядывался, разве что не принюхивался. Потом пообвык, отпустило, перестали чудиться знакомые машины на заправках и знакомые широкоплечие фигуры в барах и закусочных.  

       Вскоре он встретил девушку - Джессику Мур. И была она - ведьма.  

       - Не в том смысле, что характер плохой, - Джессика смотрела чуть раскосыми (как у него самого) глазами; у нее были светлые волосы и по-детски круглое лицо. - Я в самом деле ведьма, настоящая. Веришь?  

       - Верю.  

       Сэм верил. Он видал и не такое.  

       Джессика показала ему пару "фокусов" ( так и сказала): приворожила первую красавицу курса к замухрышке Сиду, от которого, поговаривали, даже телки на страницах порно-журналов отворачивались, и соорудила что-то вроде куколок-вуду на нескольких забияк. Сэм улыбался, все это было несерьезно: приворот выветрился через пару часов (а до этого весь университет здорово повеселился, глядя, как Красавица и Чудовище бродят по коридорам за ручки и целуются как голубки), ну а жертвы вуду смешно чихали на лекциях, стоило потыкать куколки острием карандаша. Джессика не делала ничего дурного, и Сэм искренне смеялся над ее шуточками. Отец и Дин бы не одобрили - но их тут не было.  

       Сэм рассказал ей про охоту, Джессика делала ему амулеты на удачу и заговаривала его синяки, царапины и ссадины, но с собой ее Сэм старался не брать, хотя она просила.  

       ***  

       Сэм и Джессика уже жили вместе, когда Сэму начали сниться эти сны - огонь, дым, крики. Потом сны начали приходить наяву, уже видениями. Сэм тогда падал на колени и сжимал виски изо всех сил, боясь, что голова сейчас расколется, как брошенный с высоты арбуз. Из носа текла кровь, перед глазами мелькали картинки, нечеткие, но все те же.  

       - Это не сны, Сэм, и не галлюцинации, - печально сказала Джессика. - Это видения грядущего, - она вдруг улыбнулась и потрепала его по макушке. - Это же дар, Сэм. Ты не думал попытаться его развить?  

       А Сэм ничего не думал. Он просто любил Джессику и хотел, чтобы хоть чуточку унялась головная боль.  

       Она учила его медленно и терпеливо, ласково. Как-то незаметно, без крови, без страданий, Сэм постепенно усваивал науку. Он еще не мог заглядывать в будущее специально, но иногда случались вещие сны, и во время видений он не валился с ног с разламывающимся черепом, а мог притвориться, что немножко закружилась голова. Более того, он двигал небольшие предметы, не прикасаясь к ним, и пару раз изгонял демонов без ритуала. Джессика радовалась за него, а Сэм хмурил лоб: сны про огонь и крики не прекращались. Иногда в пламени проступало искаженное мукой лицо Джесс, да и срывающийся от нестерпимой боли голос был ему знаком.  

       - Ты пока не вошел в силу полностью, - Джессика лежала рядом и гладила его по твердому плечу. - Возможно, огонь - это силы, которые еще не нашли выход. А я... Ты же за меня постоянно беспокоишься. Наверное, образы смешались у тебя в подсознании, и ты не можешь их разделить.  

       Сэм улыбался одними губами, Джессика хмурилась почти совсем незаметно.  

       Между ними тоненьким дымком курилась обреченность.  

       ***  

       Привязанный к стулу мужчина дергался: демон был силен и не хотел покидать тело. Сэм старался изо всех сил, аж виски заныли; Джессика хлопотала над импровизированным, наскоро сооруженным алтарем, перекладывала какие-то травки, капала своей кровью.  

       - Дожили, - Сэм попытался улыбнуться. - Работу на дом беру...  

       Демон пришел к ним сам, чтобы собственноручно разобраться с охотником. Сильный демон. И очень глупый. В ловушку он попался практически сразу, а вот оставить облюбованное тело не торопился: орал, плевался, говорил гадости, богохульничал. Сэм чувствовал себя священником из фильма "Изгоняющий дьявола".  

       - Попробуй еще раз, - сказала Джессика. - Если не получится, читай экзорцизм.  

       Сэм снова сосредоточился. Демон взвыл, захлебнулся хлынувшим изо рта черным дымом, но отдышался и залопотал:  

       - Он придет, он придет, твой брат, Сэм Винчестер! Я видел, я его видел вчера, он наблюдал, он выжидал, злой, очень злой! Он за тобой придет, за тобой и твоей маленькой сучкой-ведьм...  

       Прогремел выстрел. Демон дернулся, как-то мигнул светом, будто внутри включили лампочку и та сразу же перегорела, и осел, уронив голову на грудь и так и не договорив. Сэм, раскрыв рот, таращился на тело, и тут взвизгнула Джессика: тень переместилась по почти неосвещенной комнате и ударом ноги повалила алтарь.  

       - Дин... - выдавил Сэм.  

       Дин буквально вырос перед ним, слишком ошеломленным - усталый, зеленоглазый и действительно очень злой.  

       - Сэмми, плохая компания, - Дин вырубил его двумя молниеносными ударами.  

       ***  

       Сильно пахло бензином. Голова болела, как когда-то при видениях, но честно, Сэм бы все отдал, лишь бы картина перед его глазами оказалась всего лишь видением: в конце концов, видения, в отличие от реальности, сбываются не всегда. Сначала ему показалось, что он лежит, а Джессика висит над ним, распятая на потолке, но потом он сообразил, что это просто светлая стена - та самая голая, про которую Джесс говорила, что нужно повесить туда хоть пару картин, но как-то дальше разговоров дело не зашло. Сэм сидел напротив на полу, прислонившись к дивану, перемотанный веревками, как курица на продажу. Пока он был без сознания, Дин умудрился вбить в стену четыре штыря и привязать к ним Джессику за руки и ноги. Девушка слабо трепыхалась и была почему-то вся мокрая. Сэм не мог сообразить почему, пока Дин не отступил с небольшой канистрой из-под бензина и не достал из кармана зажигалку.  

       - Дин...ты что делаешь?  

       - Собираюсь сжечь ведьму, - Дин сосредоточенно вертел колесико, но дело не шло.  

       - Нет!  

       - Да, Сэм. Ведьма - зло, а ты, надеюсь, еще не забыл, что мы со злом делаем.  

       - Она никому не сделала ничего плохого!  

       - Она - ведьма! - громко повторил Дин и посмотрел на брата, как на слабоумного. - Ведьмы хорошими не бывают. Она просто заморочила тебе голову, братишка. Вот увидишь, когда она сдохнет, ты посмотришь на все совершенно другими глазами.  

       - Нет! Подожди! - взмолился Сэм. - А отец? Где папа?  

       - Погиб, - скривился Дин. - Пару месяцев назад. И только после этого я смог вернуться за тобой. А тут такой сюрприз: малыш Сэмми с нечистью водится. Я наблюдал за вами два месяца, Сэм. Два месяца!  

       Зажигалка, наконец, поддалась и выплюнула маленький язычок пламени. Дин поджег накрученную на ножку стула тряпку, вымоченную в бензине.  

       - Дин, не надо, - Сэм сглотнул и попытался зайти с другой стороны. - Ты же дом сожжешь. И нас.  

       - Ну и что? Дом тебе больше не понадобится: ты едешь со мной. Комната вся разом не вспыхнет, а когда станет жарко, мы уйдем. Главное, убедиться, что ведьма не сбежит.  

       - Дин! Пожалуйста!  

       Сэм даже вспомнил о своих способностях, но что мог сделать он - медленно передвигающий на пару десятков сантиметров монеты и чайные ложки - со стоящим в двух метрах от него братом? Ничего. И Джессика ничего не могла: она была хорошенькой колдуньей, но не такой сильной, чтобы заколдовать человека одной силой воли.  

       - Дин!  

       Дин бросил самодельный факел к ногам Джессики, и огонь набросился на нее с жадностью голодного зверя. Джессика испустила дикий крик, Сэм взвыл, будто ему передалась ее боль, и, запрокинув голову на диванные подушки, кричал и кричал, чтобы заглушить и треск огня, и ее крики, и вообще ничего не слышать. Чтобы оглохнуть, ослепнуть и перестать думать.  

       Он не услышал, как взревело пламя. Он не увидел, как заполыхала вся комната разом - безо всякой причины, как побежали трещины по потолку. Он не понял, когда именно силы в нем всколыхнулись и вырвались наружу.  

       Когда он почувствовал, что ноги свободны от веревок, то открыл глаза и разглядел только очертания лица брата на фоне бушующего огня. Дин вздернул его на ноги и потащил прочь из дома, собравшегося за считанные минуты превратиться в горящие руины.  

       Ощутив, как опаленное жаром лицо остужает прохладный вечерний воздух, Сэм медленно провалился в темноту. Но его мозг продолжал работать: что-то сглаживал, затирал, подгонял не желающие сходиться концы, связывал и равнял узелки...  

       ***  

       - Джессика сгорела, - Сэм обеими руками заправляет волосы за уши (в голове пусто, блаженно бело, и только девушка в пламени нарушает идиллию). - Джессику что-то убило. Я должен отомстить.  

       - Как скажешь, Сэм, - Дин подводит его к Импале. - Давай вместе. Я не могу один.  

       - Не можешь или не хочешь?  

       - Неважно. Сучка.  

       - Придурок, - Сэм пытается улыбнуться, но быстро бросает это дело. - А меня ты спас.  

       - А тебя я спас, - Дин открывает багажник и без особой на то нужды перекладывает ножи, мачете и обрезы.  

       Сэм присоединяется к нему: возня с оружием успокаивает.  

       - Спасибо, Дин.  

       - Не за что, Сэмми. Поехали.  

       - Да. Поехали. У нас есть работа.  

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
